Gratitude
by DJ Dubois
Summary: Two weeks after Cap's mission into Austria, Phillips hands Peggy a letter. Please r & r! (Peggy-centered. Steve/Peggy overtones)


Gratitude

DJ Dubois

July 2019

Rating: T (Teen)

Notes Part 1: This story takes place during "Captain America The First Avenger." It's set at Allied Command in London about two weeks after Cap rescues the 107th. Oh yeah, it's a Peggy-centric story with Cap/Peggy overtones….

Notes Part 2: Captain America and his cohorts belong to Marvel Studios. Please send comments to dante0220  .

London still held onto a touch of summer's warmth during those days. Color dotted the trees. People pursued their activities before either Winter or another threat forced them to shelter.

And for some, they did everything to prevent such things…..

Well under the hustle and bustle, Peggy Carter allowed herself no such respite. Her eyes scanned a large map of the Mediterranean. She sought out any opening in the Nazis' flank. Her worn pencil scratched notes on her yellowed pad for Phillips' report. _It's so much! _For a second, her depression swamped her. Then she sucked in a composing breath. She stood straight and tall. Her eyes alighted on the location of a former Austrian prison camp….

…the camp Howard and she had helped Steve to infiltrate and rescue 400 soldiers….

Her eyes considered the stick pins across that map. They noted where Captain America and the Howling Commandos had taken installations and impeded the Red Skull's war efforts.

Pride warmed her. Her eyes sparkled. Her mouth relaxed into a broad smile. She recalled her words to the Captain. _You were meant for more than this, you know._

_Did you really mean that? _he later asked her.

_Every word, _she affirmed.

_You more than deserve my faith, Captain. You do impress! _Perhaps she'd never let others see her emotions. Solitude, however, allowed an emotional respite of sorts. For the first time since the Blitz, love stirred within her.

Phillips, bloody bloke that he was, had hit the nail on the head. She had feelings. Granted to label them as a crush was an injustice. No she felt something more there.

Her finger traced the map. She wanted openings. She worried about Steve and the others.

"Keep that up, Carter, and we'll have to buy a new map."

She stiffened. Somehow she managed to turn primly to face Phillips. "Colonel." She saluted.

"At ease." He took in the entire room stopping at the notepad in her hand. "Report almost done?"

"It will be done in the morning," she promised.

He nodded. "That works. Meantime this is a perfectly good time for you to take a break."

"Pardon me?" She wasn't sure that she'd heard him right.

He frowned. "Normally I don't want to interrupt research, analysis or reports, Agent, especially for a _crush_. Still given how Rogers and his team are laying into Schmitt's ass the last two weeks, I am making an exception." He punctuated that point with a stiff look into her eyes.

She fought back her own frown and eye roll.

He handed her a sealed envelope from his coat pocket. Then he pulled out a cigarette and lit it. He puffed on it a couple of times. Then he continued. "Figure you're due for some lunch anyhow. Just read it, eat something and be ready to press on when you get back. Got it?"

"Yes, Colonel." Her fingers grasped the envelope. Her heart skipped a beat. She somehow kept her demeanor professional. "Thank you."

"You're dismissed," he told her. As she left, he shook his head. _It's still a crush. _

Peggy meandered into the mess hall. With her focus solely on helping Steve and the others, she'd pushed aside the day's meals. Now, well into the afternoon, her stomach growled loudly. She took her meatloaf and potatoes to a corner table. There she settled by herself. She took a few mouthfuls to assuage her stomach for the moment. Then she considered the envelope. She tapped it against the table. _Is everything all right? Why would the Captain write to me? _She sucked in a deep breath. _Instead of making up questions, just read it! Quit being a ninny already! _She wiped her knife off. Then she slit the envelope open with a quick slice. Then she read his words.

"_Dear Peggy,_

_I know this may seem odd…well me writing to you. I thought about this over and over again. I've had some of my longest conversations with women…or frankly anyone….with you. But I'm going to push ahead. I just hope I don't say the wrong things._

_This whole mission has been a great experience. I'm glad to be serving Uncle Sam alongside the Commandos and Captain Barnes. It's great having my best friend at my side again. We're making some headway and are looking to do some more. Anything for our cause, right? Lord willing, we'll push Schmitt right off the map altogether. Luck and great analysis makes it possible._

_Peggy, thanks for your support. I don't know how I deserve it. I just hope not to let you, our comrades or Uncle Sam down. You were so right. I am meant for more than just performing in that show or being a lab rat. I'm just trying to live up to your faith and confidence every day. Hey it's your analysis that's doing the trick here. Every day I feel like you're our guardian angel watching over us. _

_Hope that's not too much or too…well…I don't know…. I want to compliment you and thank you for being my friend. You do more than you know every day._

_Take care._

_Steve Rogers, Captain, US Army."_

She folded the letter and put in her jacket pocket. _Oh, Captain. You do better than you think with those conversations. You're definitely growing! _She smiled. _He's becoming a soldier and leader. Erksine knew that he would. I'm not surprised either. Just allow it to come. I'll be there for you. I may even take you dancing….if you aren't late that is. _She chuckled to herself. _Thank you. Be safe. I will keep my eyes on the map and over your shoulder, Captain. Count on that! _She finished her lunch and returned to the strategy room.

Perhaps the Nazis and Hydra would persist in their schemes. Still with her analysis and the Captain's tenacity, the Allies would win.

Now it was a question of fulfilling duty and bringing the conflict to an end….

THE END


End file.
